Teenage Wasteland
by Rayme Neil
Summary: The relationship between House and his teenage daughter. I don't own House, etc, etc. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Intro

"Today's the day," she thought. "The day I get dumped off at my dads."

She had never met him before, but apparently mom hates him. That's why mom left him when she was pregnant with me. She hates me too. She says I'm just like him.

I got up and went to the bathroom. Today, I was definitely dressed to impress, hopefully to make dad want me more? He didn't even know what mom was going to do, to that meant either I was going into foster care or he'll keep me, knowing that he'll hate me forever. _Fun_.

After I was done getting ready, I did some last minute packing and started loading the car, which was much work. I just had my huge pillow, my purse, and my bag of clothes and makeup.

On the car ride there, all I had to do was think, since mom wouldn't talk to me anymore. I mostly thought about my dad. I didn't know what he looked like. All I knew was his name: Gregory House.


	2. Chapter 1A

Since we have a while in the car, might as well tell you a little more about me and my life so far. My name is Michelle. I have blue eyes and brownish-red hair and I'm taller than most other girls. I just turned 17-and yes I have my license, mom just thinks dad will steal her car. I have no idea where she gets that from because her car is a piece of crap. The only thing she ever spent a lot of money on was my surgery. You see, I'm Deaf. It was a present (along with a long scar down my neck) from one of those _lovely_ men she's gone out with. The surgery she got for me was for a Cochlear implant, which is basically how I can hear. There's a part they had to put into my skull behind my ear that works like a magnet and it sends signals to my brain. There's a part that connects to the magnet and it goes behind my ear, and it's hidden by my hair.

Mom also tends to make_ fantastic_ life choices. The same lover that gave me my loss of hearing was the same man who gave her AIDS. She doesn't have a long time left, so she might as well give me to dad now. Plus she wants to enjoy the end of her life.

Well, here we are: my dad's house. Now it's time to see what life I'll be living.


	3. Chapter 1B

House walked out to his garage to drive to work on his motorcycle. He was backing out of the garage when he noticed a crappy car in his driveway. He got off the motorcycle and limped slowly to the car.

When a worn out looking woman and a teenage girl got out of the car, he was in shock. House had recognized the woman immediately. The teenager was definitely her daughter. If it weren't the age difference and their eyes, they could have been mistaken for twins.

They stood there in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, until the House finally spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"Well…" she started.

"Woo-hoo! Let me get my baba for story time!" he said, trying to sound mean. The teenager snickered but pretended to be sneezing when her mother gave her a look.

"House, this is your seventeen year old daughter." said the woman turning back to House. "Her name is Michelle. She is Deaf, but had a Cochlear Implant. You have to take her." She explained.

"Why the hell do I have to take her? You ran off with her because you didn't want me to 'be a bad influence!'"

"I'm dying. You're the only one left to take care of her until can take care of herself."

"Prove to me that you're dying! Then I _might_ take her!"

Somehow knowing he would react like this, she calmly pulled out the test results that showed that she was positive for AIDS and was near the final stages.

"Damn it! Why do you always get into these situations and drag everyone down with you!" House said bitterly after reading over the test results.

"It's not _my_ fault! The bastard lied to me!" she almost yelled at him.

"And I'm sure it's not_ your_ fault how your daughter became Deaf too?"

"She's your daughter too!"

"We'll have to test for that too. No way in hell I'm taking care of someone Deaf kid who's not mine!

After he said that, Michelle dropped her purse, ran up to him, and punched him in the nose-_hard_. He fell to the ground, nose bleeding and hurting badly. Did she break it? How could she be that strong! She certainly didn't look like she could pack a punch like that!

"Now how she learn to do that?!?" he said bewildered.

"Look with who I've lived with!" I said bitterly as my father-bloody and shocked-gave an answer to my mom:

"Yea, she's my daughter!" he said, very sure of himself.

"Good! Now you can take her." Mom said as she headed for the car, threw my stuff out, and got in the car and drove away yelling out goodbyes out the window.


	4. Chapter 2A

"So, I guess you're going to work with me?" he asked as he was cleaning up his nose in the bathroom.

"You are going to take your long lost daughter, whom you don't completely believe is your daughter-to work with you?" I asked as I was sitting on the couch.

"Well, my boss won't believe me unless I have proof, so if I take you we can do a DNA test. Even if you're not my daughter, I still get off Scot-free for being late." He responded in a clogged up voice.

"I thought you realized I was your daughter!"

"Just because you act like I would doesn't mean you're really my daughter. I just said that to get that damn woman away."

"Fine," I said as I walked into his kitchen, half listening to what he was saying. "So do you have anything good to eat here?"

"Doesn't she feed you?"

"No. I only got food at school and from what I got with my own money."

"So you have a job?"

"Not anymore. I had to quit because of mom abandoning me here."

"Okay let's go." he said as he limped out of the bathroom and headed toward the door.

"What about food?" she asked.

"Here!" he said limping to the pantry, pulling out a Pop Tart and threw it at her. Catching it she grabbed her purse and followed him to his garage.

I was about to unwrap the Pop Tart, then I noticed he only had a motorcycle, so I put it in my purse until later.

He got on his motorcycle and handed me the helmet. I put it on, got on the motorcycle behind him and put my purse in such a way that it wouldn't fly away. Then away we went.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital where he worked. After I got off the motorcycle I took off the helmet, carried it under my arm, and started eating my Pop Tart as I started to follow him through the hospital. He led me to his office, where he pulled one my hairs out, one of his, then he put them somewhere to test later to see if we really were father and daughter. Around that time a man walked into his office.

"Hi Wilson! I need you to run a DNA test for me while I go suck up to Cuddy to not giving me clinic duty for being late!"

"Funny, I thought you were going to explain why you brought a fugitive to work." said Wilson.

"She's not a fugitive. She's apparently my daughter and why I need the DNA test done. And Cuddy can't find out yet! It will be like a game! Wilson likes games remember?"

I honestly find it hilarious how much control my dad has over the people that he works with, and they don't realize it until they've done what they wanted. That's how he got the DNA test done without Cuddy knowing.

All we have left to do know is wait for the test results to come in.


	5. Chapter 2B

When he received the news he was in shock, but after he thought for a minute he wasn't because it made since. The DNA test came back positive. Wilson was in shock. He was worried about how House was going to survive her.

"If I can handle working with women what makes you think I can't handle living with a mini one?" House said when Wilson asked about it.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me!" Wilson said going into an exam room to see a patient and House went to his office to tell Michelle the news. When he got there he had an unexpected visitor.

"Cuddy! What are you doing here?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Well, I came to drop off these files, and to see if you were telling the truth this morning."

"What? Me? Lie?"

"Now that I see that your story is true, is she really your daughter?"

"My, you're awfully nosy!"

"I'm your boss! And besides, you will eventually have to tell me. I'm sure I will hear you complain about waking up earlier to take her to school."

"You know, she _could_ take the bus!"

"Her school doesn't have buses. She goes to a private school. That's sad that I know that and you don't."

"I've known her for six hours and I've had to work! How the hell am I supposed to get to know her while I work?"

"So I guess I'll have to take you off clinic duty for a while so you can."

"Seriously?"

"You'll have to make it up though."

"No."

"Ok, then you'll have double the amount of usual hours of clinic duty."

House gave her an angry glare and Cuddy knew that she had won.

"Have fun!" she said as she walked out of the office.

"So you must be hungry since all you've eaten was a Pop Tart this morning." Dad said when he got off work and worked our way to the parking lot.

"Yes. What are we doing for diner?" I said.

"Well what do you like?"

"Just about anything, except sea food."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like sea food."

"Ok how about we order pizza?"

"Fine with me."

When we got home dad told me about the DNA test and surprisingly he was going to let me live with him.At least I have a place to stay now. I was just glad that it was still summer because I wouldn't feel like going until things felt more normal.

While dad ordered the food he told me to put something good on TV so I flipped through the channels until I found something interesting.

Dad came to watch TV with me after he was done ordering. We spent most of the time talking though, not really paying to the show that was on. He asked me about how I became Deaf, I told him it was because that _lovely_ man hitting me. He also asked me a lot about my childhood.

When the doorbell rang it startled me because I was caught up in the conversation. When I jumped and I turned my head around towards the door as a habit and that made it to where dad saw the scar on the back of my neck.

He paid for the pizza and while we were eating he asked about it, and I figure I might as well tell him.

"Oh, I got it the day I became Deaf. After the bastard hit me I had fallen backward across the corner of the fireplace and it scratched my neck so bad I had to get stitches."

"Where is he now?" he asked angrily.

"He died about a year after mom finally left him.

"Damn, I was hoping to do it."

That made me laugh. Maybe things were going to be okay here.


	6. Chapter 3

I woke up on the couch. The pizza box was still on the table, though we had eaten the entire thing last night. I sat up slowly and noticed dad playing the piano. I couldn't hear it so I felt for my transmitter and it wasn't on anymore. I looked for a few seconds and noticed it on the table next to the pizza box. I turned it on and put it in the right place.

"Sorry I took it off, but I wanted to save the battery on it because it will take a while for the new batteries to come in."

"Why don't we just buy them from the store?"

"Because, we'll feel more important if we get them in the mail!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You should laugh more." He said.

"So should you."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I smile all the time!"

I rolled my eyes.

"So are their any plans today?"

"Well, yes. I was planning on making the extra bedroom livable. I used it for storage, but you'll have to use it now. I know you were looking forward to sleeping on the couch forever, but since I'm your father I have these parental rights to change your mind for you."

"Oh really?" I said looking at him and raising one eyebrow.

And for the first time I saw him smile. Well, just a little.

We dropped off the stuff in my future bedroom into a storage unit and went to the shopping for paint, furniture, etc. While we were there, we ran into Wilson. Literally. Dad convinced him to help us paint.

My room was going to be dark red and I'll have black furniture to match. Since the furniture wouldn't come until tomorrow afternoon so we got the painting over with to let paint dry over night. When we were done we looked like we were covered in blood and I started laughing really hard because dad was making beating movements with his cane at Wilson and the fake paint blood.

I never knew I could be happy for longer than a few hours before. Even though it was obvious that dad went through a lot, he wasn't like mom. Dad actually seemed like he wanted me. Mom never did. She always needed someone to depend on, and happiness was something she thought someone else had to give her. That's why she almost completely ruined our lives before by almost marrying The Bastard.

That night as I was getting ready for bed I started thinking. Life finally seemed to be going good for me. Dad and I surprisingly got along just fine, and Wilson was easy to get along with. Then I took off my transmitter, turned it off and put it on the table next to the couch. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"She has your eyes, you know." Wilson said when Michelle had fallen asleep. "I also see early signs of your kind of sarcasm."

"Yea, I've noticed that too." said House.

"If you don't be careful she could also stop being so nice and get your 'bedside manor'."

"Really? I honestly thought that it would be very interesting! I mean, come on! Wouldn't it be cool to have a me in teenage girl form? It could prove partial cloning!"

"Well, I'd better go, I have work tomorrow." Wilson said giving him a Don't-Be-Stupid look.

"Okay, see you later."

After Wilson left he gave a long look at Michelle and then went to bed.

This morning I woke up on the couch surprised that my implants transmitter didn't fall off the table completely in my sleep because my arm was on it when woke up. Then was dad was yelling so loud that I could hear him while I was putting it on. I got off the couch and walking toward dad's voice to see what was going on. When I walked into the dining room he was on the phone and pacing and his face was red and he was so angry that he didn't even see me standing at the entry way.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I could have you arrested for what you've done to her!" and he hung up. When he saw me he explained.

"Apparently the bastard who made you Deaf isn't dead yet."

"But I mom said he was dead!"

"Well, you should know by now how good her track record is!"

Then an awful thought came to my head. She was still seeing him, only when I wasn't there, and that's why she let my do whatever I wanted, to get me out of the way! And that's also why she never had money! He was taking it all!

"I can tell by your face that you realize what's been going on." Dad said. "But there's more."

"What?" I said shakily.

"He says that while your mom and him were going out and almost got engaged. Well, apparently he legally adopted you about a week before the engagement was off. He says he had custody and he wants you to live with him."

I felt numb. I don't even remember how I got into the bedroom. All I remember is that dad was saying something about getting a lawyer or investigating or something. All I could do was laid there, scarred. And after what seemed like forever, though it was only a few minutes, dad came back into my bedroom and his presence made me feel safe.


	7. Chapter 4 Revised

After I had time to get process and feeling back I realized that The Bastard couldn't gain custody of me. He beating me to Deaf was enough and him literally throwing me everywhere would make him loose.

Being in that courtroom was one of the hardest things going through. You needed an axe to cut through the tension between The Bastard and me. I felt some between mom and dad too. I think she broke his heart, but I knew there was no way in hell he would admit it.

When I took the stand I felt The Bastard's eyes burn through me. I got asked how he treated me and to tell them what I remembered of becoming Deaf. I told them honestly about how I remembered. They also asked how old I was, which made me nervous because not that many people remember what happens to them when they were less than two years old. While I told my story completely, I cried for the first time in a long time.

When it was mom's turn I think she finally realized what hell she has put me through, because she was crying too-and she cried less than I did. She also looked pale and weaker than I remember. Mom told what she remembered from when I became Deaf, only there was one detail I had never remembered until she said it. He had knocked her unconscious that day and started coming out of it when I was near death and barely conscious on the floor and he was leaving.

Mom gave up full custody to dad that day. The Bastard got double life in prison, where he would die of AIDS. After the ruling was stated I hugged mom for the first time, grateful that she did something nice for me.

Then The Bastard somehow got strength from the anger of his own stupidity and was able to take a swing at mom. He missed but got me and dad shoving his nose into his skull until security separated the three of us and asked us to leave.

We did and went out to celebrate, just me and dad though. Mom felt too weak to come. At the restaurant Chase noticed dad and came over. Then he saw me and we started a conversation for a short while then went back to his own group.

"How the hell do you know Chase?" dad asked me.

"He came into your office while you were getting The DNA test done and we started talking." I said trying to sound casual.

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

"About you being my dad, school, prom stuff like that." I said trying to get through the part about prom fast.

"Oh he talked to you about prom? Did he tell you about what dress he wore?"

I gave him a dirty look and then ignored him.

"You like him don't you?" dad asked me.

I refused to answer, so dad assumed correctly that I did.

"You know it's illegal for him to like you?" he said.

"Well, I turn 18 the day of prom." I said and then dad looked like he was about to freak out, but he stopped the conversation after that.

'Ha!' I thought. He's finally realized that when I turned 18 that, yes I would still need him to help me until I go to college, and that he would have very little time of controlling me. He only had until prom. Then I realized how far away prom was. Now he had something to use against me. But that was okay. I neither denied nor confirmed me liking Chase, so I still had a form of advantage.


	8. Chapter 5

**NOTE If you didn't figure it out I rewrote chapter 4 twice, so go make sure you've read current version of it. Sorry for the inconvenience, I just wanted to go a different direction with the story.**

School has started and dad has been going insane because I won't tell him if I really like Chase or not. I'm honestly scared to tell him, I mean this is one of his coworkers. I don't know how he'd react if I told him the truth. It's actually been funny watching him as he tries to figure it out. Well, until he threatened to not let me go to prom. Then I told him the truth, and his reaction surprised me.

"Okay then! You can make him your boyfriend; take him to the prom; do whatever your plan to do! Just know that he screws up too much for anyone to take him seriously!"

I just looked at him like he was crazy and went for a walk because I needed to clear my head. Now I understand why mom says I'm just like him, I like getting my way and when I don't get my way I drive people crazy.

I don't know how long I was walking but eventually dad rode up on his bike and told me to get on so I did. I had no idea what he was doing but oh well; it would probably entertain me more than walking.

He ended up taking me to work and trying to hook me up with Chase. Yes, I know-very fun to have your dad try and hook you up with the guy you like. When he told me what he was planning to do I started walking off fast and ran into Chase head first and we both fell to the so hard that my transmitter fell off. I was in shock for a few seconds and then I looked around for my transmitter. I could feel my face burning and I knew I was blushing really bad and my head was pounding from where we collided. I was able to put my transmitter on right just in time to hear dad tell Chase that I liked him and that he had better take me to prom or he'd be fired.

'_Thanks a lot dad!_' I thought.


	9. Chapter 6

After dad had said those words of doom, dad's pager went off.

"Time to go," he said looking at Chase. "Our patient just went into cardiac arrest- and it was just getting interesting here too! Sorry to have to leave you Michelle but now you can freak out and plot revenge against me!"

Chase offered me his hand. I wondered why and then I realized I was still on the floor so I took his hand and he helped me up, and my I could feel my face burning even redder. I had to get away from them!

"Umm…okay, uh I just realized I have some stuff for yearbook to do so, bye." I said and we parted ways. As soon as they were in the elevator and the door closed I started walking as fast as I could out the front door and walked to my school where I really did have a yearbook meeting and I was late. When I walked in everyone turned around and stared at me, then went back to work. My best friend, who was the Managing Editor, knew something was wrong, but she was in the middle of something, thankfully, so I didn't have to explain myself yet. I started getting caught up in my work and completely lost track of time. The next thing I knew I heard a man yell my name.

"MICHELLE!"

I turned around to see dad, Wilson, and Chase.

"What?" I said, very shocked and wondering why all three of them were here.

"You are very hard to get a hold of! We really need to get you a cell phone."

"You're always in a busy atmosphere and it will make it too hard for me to hear you on a phone because of my implant."

"Well then we'll have to get you a Blackberry or a Sidekick. Don't you realize how worried Chase was? Seriously he hasn't even gone out with you yet and he had to worry about you getting kidnapped or something!"

I really didn't want to deal with this right now, but luckily I had an easy way of ignoring people. I took off my transmitter, put it in my pocket and continued working, but I wasn't really paying attention to my work, I was thinking of what to do for this problem. Apparently that punch in the face didn't teach him anything about what happens when I get mad.

Then dad sat at the computer next to mine and started typing something. When he was done he moved the screen so I could read it.

'REAL mature' it said with about three or four lines of exclamation points.

I saved my work and shut down the computer. I knew that I would never get anymore work done now that they were here.

"What do you want?" I said, not knowing if I was talking in the right volume.

"We want you to stop being an angry teenager and come have dinner with us! Come on! You loved it when it was just me, you and Wilson! Or could you just not stand being with us old guys and just was being nice for our feelings?" I read on his lips.

"No." I looked at my watch. 8 p.m. "I have band practice."

"You're in band?"

"No I'm not_ in_ band I'm in _a_ band."

"Okay we'll take you to practice! I want to see how good you are! And it will give you time to show off to Chase!"

"I can walk."

"No you won't. It's dark. You don't like being out in the dark. Plus, you'll be late if you walk."

'_Wow, they're good!'_ thought Chase. _'_**She's**_ good!_

'_Why won't he stop staring at me?'_ Michelle thought. _'I'm just a drummer-a Deaf drummer. Ah…that might be it. Okay got to ignore him so I can actually play.'_

_'How can she be that good at her age?'_ though House

_'Michelle was right, they wouldn't believe her skill until they saw her' _thought Wilson.

"Told you so." Michelle said to Wilson after the song was done.

"How come I'm the one always left out of conversations with my daughter?" Dad asked.

"So is that the song you're playing for the talent show?" Wilson asked, ignoring dad.

"No we're going to do a cover of Baba O'Riley by The Who with some of our friends who aren't in a band." Said the lead guitarist

"Interesting. How many people are going to be in it?"

"Let's see: three drum sets, two lead guitars, two bassists, two violinists, and two pianists." said the bassist.

"Holy crap, that's a ton of people on stage! Why are you having that many up there?" shouted dad.

"Because there's never been that many people involved on stage for a performance and we have to make ourselves unique compared to everyone else because the theme of the talent show is making something that's already out there your own." said the pianist.

"I am." I said

"How the hell have you guys been able to practice since Michelle has lived with me?"

"We all have an off period in the morning and the school's band director lets us practice in one of the unused rooms."

"When's the talent show?" Chase asked

"Tomorrow night."

"And you weren't going to invite me?" dad asked.

"Yes I was. I got five free tickets for family to come."

"Good! One for me, one for Wilson, one for me and him to bring dates-and oh well lets bring Chase to, just for the hell of it!" dad said with his evil grin on his face.

_'He will never forget about me and Chase!'_ I yelled in my thoughts.


	10. Chapter 7

It's almost time for the talent show. I'm backstage getting ready and I'm nervous as hell. I've been moved up to lead drummer because the original one was a dumb ass 'and broke his wrist skateboarding. '_I can't do this! I'm not good enough!' _ I was able to calm myself down with the help of my fellow drummer. Then when we went on stage and I sat at the drum set in the middle, I looked out at the crowed and saw dad, Chase, Wilson, Cuddy, and some woman I didn't know who was with Wilson. I tried to stay calm. Then when the keyboardist started playing and I just concentrated on the music.

------------------------------------------------

_'She looks nervous.'_ thought Chase as he watched Michelle walk out on stage. The lead guitarist from last night introduced themselves as Untitled and said what they were playing. When they started playing, Michelle seemed to calm down. Then she started getting really into it, so much that she stood up and went made drumming seem like it was the only fun thing compared to anything else.

"She's amazing!" Chase said loudly so Wilson could hear.

"Wait until she starts singing!" Wilson replied at the same volume.

When she started singing, everyone in the audience who was a peer of Michelle froze in shock. Not only did everyone not expect a girl to be singing the song, but they also didn't expect the 'Deaf Girl' to have pipes like that.

_'They're going to win!'_ though Chase with a big smile on his face and he started cheering as loud as he could.

----------------------------------------

When the song was over we all went to the front of the stage to take a bow. I couldn't believe how loud everyone was cheering. They were all standing up and chanting something, but I couldn't make it out.

"What are they chanting?" I asked the other drummer.

"They're chanting your name!" as he pushed me in the crowd with a big smile on his face and I crowd surfed all around the auditorium. But what surprised me is that when they were taking me back to the front, they didn't put me back on stage. They put me next to Chase and Wilson who put me on their shoulders and carried me on stage with my dad following them. My band mates were running around the audience feeding off the energy being fed to them from the cheering and headed back onstage and we all took a final bow and went backstage.

"You were fantastic!" Wilson said hugging me.

"You are damn good at what you do!" Dad said. He was giving me a look like could be mistaken for being proud.

"Wow, you guys did great!" said Chase with a big smile on his face. The band slowly made there way down to there seats in the audience. Chase and I lingered behind, because I could tell that he wanted to talk.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime. Before prom, I mean" He said.

"Yea, I'd like that." I said as we followed the others to our seats.

All the other acts sucked, except one, and they were good, but I couldn't see them winning. But when they announced that we won, we went ecstatic anyway. And when dad wasn't paying attention Chase did something _insane_. He stole a kiss from me.


	11. Chapter 8

After Chase pulled that stunt all I remember are my band mates practically dragging me onstage. Before I knew it we were doing an encore (we agreed on Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top, its trueness was all too ironic for tonight). In a way we made history in my school because there was never an act that got asked an encore before. We all went out to eat to celebrate, my band mates and I proudly wearing our medals. I'm honestly surprised we didn't get kicked out of the restaurant because we were so loud! And of course dad made sure I was sitting next to Chase. I was a little self conscious all night because I honestly didn't know what he saw in me. It's one thing doing something to keep your job, but why was he being so, well, _nice_? He didn't have to be! Was he using me to look better with dad? _Stop it Michelle! Not every guy is an ass hole! _I made myself believe.

Then something distracted me from my thoughts: dad doing something extremely weird-he gave me a present. Yes, he really did get me a present. I had to look at the present sitting in front of me, then face dad a few times to make sure I didn't have an aneurism or something. I looked in the bag and pulled out a Sidekick. I looked at dad in shock. He had really gotten me a good present.

Then it was _my_ turn to surprise everyone. I signed 'thank you' without realizing that I did.

"What did you sign?" asked dad.

"Thank you!" said Wilson, who was sitting right next to him.

"How did you know that?" I asked him in surprise. "And I didn't even realize I was signing!"

"I picked up a little from patients." he responded.

"Why would you not realize you were signing?" asked dad.

"Because I there is a Deaf family that is very involved at school and I interpret."

"Doesn't the school have a Sign Language teacher?"

"No."

"Then how did you learn it."

"I taught myself."

"Seriously, what kind of grades are you making?"  
"Straight A's of course!" said my lead guitarist, Adam.

"And how do _you_ know?" dad asked him.

"Anyone who's been in a classroom with her for ten minutes can figure that out."

"Hey! Flirting will get you no where with her! She has a boyfriend!" dad said in a humorous tone.

"_Really?_ Who?"

"Michelle, turn on your Sidekick and show him!"

I did, and who else but Chase could be my background? I gave dad a look and he smiled like a little boy who's trying to cute his way out of getting in trouble because he stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Are you serious?" he asked me.

"Yes." answered Chase in a happy voice.

"Since when?" Adam asked.

"Since earlier tonight, when I asked her out."

"Oh really?" said dad. "I would have thought it would have been when you kissed her after that."


	12. Chapter 9

"How the hell did you know?" Chase and I said at the same time.

"Oh how cute you guys are already speaking together! I might just tear up!" said dad.

I rolled my eyes and started talking to Chase. After talking to him for a while, I started wondering why someone like him would like me. He was good looking, smart-I honestly didn't know what he saw in me, but I'm not complaining!

After we were done eating we met up with one of dad's coworkers named Foreman to play some laser tag. Chase, Cuddy and I were on one team while dad, Wilson and Foreman where on the other. Of course my team was after dad the whole time since he couldn't run. I was surprised he didn't start using his cane instead of the laser gun. Dad was lucky he had Foreman on his team though. He was the only reason why the game tied.

Wilson, Foreman, and Cuddy left after the game because they had work tomorrow, so left dad, me, and Chase. We went to rent movies and made fun of them most of the night. Then I remember waking up on the couch, a little disoriented because I forgot where I was.

'_Wait, this doesn't feel like the couch'._ I realized, still drowsy. Then I realized that Chase was holding me and had just woken up too. Then I looked up and there was dad holding a digital camera out to see a picture: it was me and Chase on the couch asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 10

Then the phone rang. When dad answered it I knew it was Cuddy. He acts a little different whenever she is involved.

"Just ask her out already!" I said really loud when he walked near the couch.

Then he walked into his bedroom looking pissed. When he came back out he had a weird look on his face.

"Stay in your own business!" he said when he saw my questioning face.

"You're telling _me_ to stay in my own business?"

"Well if it makes you happy, I did ask her out."

"For when?"

"Saturday night."

"Okay, good. That means me and Chase can decorate the tiny Christmas tree in peace!"

"Why won't you do it while I'm home?"

"Because you'll just sit in a chair and tell us whatever we're doing isn't right." said Chase.

"So I assume you're spending Christmas with us?" dad asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, then you will be included in the tradition of Wilson and mine ordering Chinese food and getting drunk, but of course Michelle will have to be excluded from the drunk part."

"As far as he'll know." Chase whispered sarcastically into my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

Christmas day was the best I've had in a long time. Everyone came to our house and we just hanged out, making fun of the floats on the Christmas Day parade. I wasn't expecting to exchange presents but Chase got me something: a silver locket that had an 'M' on it. Inside one picture was the one that dad took of us asleep together. The other picture was one of the only pictures I've ever seen of dad smiling. Chase helped me put it on, and I never take it off. Then dad held mistletoe over our heads.

"Come on now, we need more pictures of you two being naturally cute for the camera!" said dad getting the camera ready.


	14. Chapter 11

"I like the tree." Wilson said. "I didn't even know you could fit that much on a tree that small."

The tree was one of those little table trees, but me and Chase went crazy with it. We put as many ornaments on it as possible. We also put a star that was too big for it on top. You couldn't even see the tree anymore; it was just a giant blob of decorations.

"Thanks." Chase and I said at the same time.

"Okay you two really need to stop that!" dad said.

"It's not on purpose!" we said at the same time again.

"_Right_."

Now that dad was his be-annoying-as-much-as-possible mode, I decided to get on his nerves for a while.

"So, how was your date?" I asked him.

"Who did he go on a date with?"

"Cuddy." I said before dad could try to get himself out of explaining.

"Oh God! How did both of you come out alive?" Wilson asked dad.

"He got her to kiss him."

"How the hell makes you think that?" dad asked me.

"You were glowing."

"Damn, I thought I unplugged myself before I came back in!"

"Now how did it go?" said Wilson impatiently, probably hoping dad did something stupid.

"Well, we're going out again next week." he said, shyly. It was then that I knew that Cuddy had him _bad_! I've learned from people who've known my dad longer than I have that he _never_ gets shy about anything. And since dad had to make sure me and Chase stay together, I had to return the favor right? The only thing I could do now was invite her over today to have the House family Christmas.


	15. Chapter 12

Wilson had to be the one who invited her though. I can't hear well enough over the phone and it would be weird for Chase to invite her. She was ringing the doorbell about an hour later.

"Who would come on Christmas?" asked dad as I answered the door.

"Hey Cuddy!" I said and invited her inside.

As soon as dad saw her he straightened up from slouching in his chair and looked surprised. Then he realized what had happened and he started to tear into me with his eyes. All I did was smile really big at him. He knew he deserved it.

Basically all we did was make fun of a few Christmas movies. When I was tired of just sitting in the house, I dragged Chase to the park just to walk around and talk.

"Do you know what you're doing after high school?"

"I'm going to college to become a pediatrician."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I just want to help kids. I've known that ever since..." I didn't finish because I had forgotten that Chase didn't know the reason why I was Deaf yet.

"Since what?"

"Chase, there's a long story I need to tell you."

"Well, I have all day." he said as he sat on a bench. I sat next to him and explained the entire story about my Deafness and the custody war that happened. The entire time I had a knot in my stomach.

"Do you know if your mom or The Bastard is still alive?" he asked after a long pause after my story.

"No, I haven't heard anything since dad won custody."

"And you never found out why he wanted custody of you? I mean, why would he want to gain it now and not earlier?"

"Because I think he finally realized that he would never get my mother back, and he's one of those people that have to have control over something."

We sat there in silence for a while. I could tell he was in deep thought. After a while I spoke up.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out why someone would want to hurt you."

Then I had to try really hard to hold back tears.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's just that he was the only man that's been in my personal life longer than three months. I thought that all men were abusing bastards because I didn't know any other way. Then I moved in with dad, and got to be around him, Wilson and you. My opinion slowly changed as I realized that there really are a few good men out there." Tears were slowly running down my cheeks by the time I was done talking. Chase whipped away my tears and kissed me.

After I stopped crying I pulled a simple looking silver ring that was on a chain out of my pocket and gave it to Chase.

"I want you to have this. This is the companion ring that I got when I bought my class ring. They said that you were suppose to wear it until you got your class ring, then you gave it to someone who has greatly influenced your life."

"Wow, Michelle I'm honored to take this ring, but are you sure I deserve it?"

"Of course I am."

"But what about your dad?"

"Don't worry; I have something important to give him as a Christmas present."

Then he tried the ring on all his fingers. Obviously it was too small for all of his fingers so he just slipped the chain around his neck and kissed me.

Then dad, Wilson and Cuddy came walking towards us.

"Where have you guys been this whole time?" dad asked us.

"Right here."

"I told you they were getting some peace from you." Wilson said to dad.

"You know what?" he said dropping his cane. Then he grabbed some snow and threw it at him. Then he picked up his cane and started limping away.

Then Wilson grabbed some snow and chased after him. He caught up to dad quickly and got him right in the back of the head with his snowball. While they were going at it, Chase, Cuddy and I grabbed some snow and all headed for my dad.

"Why is it everybody against the cripple?" dad yelled at us laughing. It was the first time I've seen him laugh since I've lived with him, and his face just lit up so much when he laughed.

We stayed in that playground for a very long time just playing in the snow. I climbed up in the fort near the mini rock wall they had because there wasn't a barrier thing around it and I could throw better from there. Then my knees buckled, I lost my balance and fell. All I remember was hitting the ground hard and then blacking out.


	16. Chapter 13

Cuddy had turned around just in time to see what had happened, and as soon as Michelle hit the ground she knew something was wrong.

"House! Get over here now!" she yelled at him, who was to busy trying to hit Wilson in the face.

He knew by her voice that she was serious so he turned around and looked towards her voice. As soon as he saw Michelle on the ground and very still he moved as fast as he could towards her.

"What happened?" he asked Cuddy as he checked her pulse and breathing.

"She slipped and fell off there." She said, pointing to the offending spot. House slowly and carefully moved Michelle on her back. When he did he noticed her bleeding badly from the head, right where her transmitter's magnet was.

"Oh my God! Call an ambulance now!" he said as calmly as he could. He knew that if something happened to her implant that not only would she be incapable of hearing with it again, she could have bleeding in her brain. While Cuddy called the ambulance, he had Wilson and Chase call Foreman and Cameron to meet them at the hospital.

Even though they weren't that far from the hospital, it felt like forever before the ambulance arrived. House and Chase went in the ambulance with Michelle and Wilson and Cuddy followed by car.

When they arrived at the hospital they did all the proper tests on her head. These tests seemed to take forever when they were about someone you cared about. When the tests came back, they didn't know to be relieved or not.

"There isn't any bleeding or swelling in her brain. When she landed, she landed mostly on where her implants' magnet is. There is a small crack in her skull, but it should heal just fine." said House, who for the first time helped run tests.

"So we just need to wait until she wakes up." said Chase, who was walking out the door of office to go wait in Michelle's room. House followed. When they got to her room and House pulled out his Game Boy and handed it to Chase to play, while House pulled out his PSP to play. They had no idea how long they would need to wait.


	17. Chapter 14

When I woke up my head hurt really bad headache and where my implant was supposed to go was sore. When I opened my eyes the room was painfully bright, so I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Ouch." I grumbled, but I couldn't hear myself. I couldn't see where I was and now I couldn't hear. I felt someone touch my arm so I tried opening my eyes again and I could see again because the light was dim enough for me to see. Chase and dad were standing over me and it took me a few seconds to realize that I was in a hospital.

Chase tried to explain something to me. I could get most of it but I was a little rusty at reading lips. I tried saying it, not knowing if they could understand me talking.

"Where's my transmitter?" I said as best as I could.

They ended up texting it to make sure I got everything. My transmitter was broken so they were getting me a new one. It would take awhile before I could wear it though; I had to wait for the skin on my head to heal.

"Okay then I should be able, I recover quickly." I texted back.

After Chase read it he held my hand and squeezed it, then he leaned over and kissed me. I felt the coldness from the ring I gave him against my face and then I remembered that I still haven't given dad his present yet. I texted Chase to bring me my real clothes that I came in the hospital wearing. He did and then his pager went off and he had to leave, so he kissed me on the forehead and told me he'd be back soon. When the door shut I pulled out old dog tags out of the jeans pocket. They belonged to my granddad from dad's side, and they were the only thing that mom kept from dad for me. I held them out for dad. Dad took them and read them, and then he looked up at me.

"Merry Christmas." I mouthed at him. He looked at me and then came closer to me. I noticed his eyes watering. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I love you." he mouthed as a single tear rolled down his face, and he quickly wiped it away.

"I love you too." I mouthed back, my eyes also starting to water.


	18. Chapter 15

The next day I got my new transmitter, and it was better than my old one. When I put it on I was able to hear a whole lot better. Then I was finally aloud to leave the hospital. Chase drove me home because dad got in trouble with Cuddy again, but before he left he gave me a Vicodin for my headache. On the way home I was messing with Chase's radio and finally came a song I really liked.

"This one will be played at my wedding." I said and turned it up louder. The song was 'Lost in this Moment' by Big and Rich.

"You like country?"

"You ask this question to someone who has spent a big chunk of her life in the south?" I said raising one eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know that because…"

"…I don't have the accent, yes I know."

He just laughed and we continued talking about the song.

"Do you think about getting married a lot?" he asked me after a while.

"Yes."

"How old do you want to be before you want to get married?"

"After high school." was my very vague answer.

When we got to my house he came inside with me and we sat close together on the couch.

"So, do you think Cuddy and House are getting serous?" he asked me.

"Yes, because Dad is acting different then when I first got here."

"Did you think it was because _you_ changed him?"

"Maybe, but I see the biggest change when he goes from with us, then Cuddy comes."

"Really? Ever since you've been here, he's been as close to nice as I've ever seen him."

Then my Sidekick went off. It was dad.

"Have you and Chase planned anything for New Years yet?" he asked.

"No, why?" I replied.

"I was thinking, I have four tickets to New York, and I thought that you two would like to come."

I let Chase read what we were texting and I was able to talk him into going.

"Okay, but who's the forth ticket for?" I responded, and we predicting that it was for Cuddy. When he texted back, we were right and he told us we were leaving tomorrow.

"It's very interesting that I'm double dating with my dad." I laughed after he texted back. Then Chase kissed me and that's what we did until his phone went off. Chase got a text from dad that said "Quit making out with Michelle and come back to work!"

"Okay now that is scary!" Chase said and showed me what it said.

"Don't worry; we'll be able to make fun of him fully on the New York trip because Cuddy will be there."

He laughed, kissed me again.

"I'll call you after work." he said and left.

"Now it's time to pack." I said to myself as I went to my room and turned my radio on.


	19. Chapter 16

"Michelle! Quit making yourself cuter than you need to be! It's time to go!" dad shouted at me though the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled back. A few seconds later when I came out, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell are you?" I yelled.

"In here!" he yelled from his locked room. He was mocking me!

"Okay then I'm taking the bike!" I yelled. That made him come out of his room immediately.

"Okay let's go!" he said as he scrambled out as fast as he could limp.

I was sitting in the car with my stuff when he got out there.

"Do you want to drive?"

"Sure." I said, surprised that he offered.

He didn't talk until we got to the airport.  
"How could I _ever_ have doubted that you were my offspring?" he said when we got out of the car, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll make sure Wilson doesn't ride in the car when you drive though, he's too safe for us." he kept on.

"Do you see them anywhere?" I said referring to Cuddy or Chase.

"There they are!" Dad pointed with his cane and we walked toward them. After we said our hellos we boarded the plane and we were headed for New York.

When we got out off the plane we took a cab to our hotel.

"Well here we are!" dad said when we arrived there and he started walking inside. We all followed. When we got to the rooms I immediately raised one eyebrow at dad. There were only two rooms for us. When Chase and Cuddy realized what I did too, they gave dad the same look I did.

"Damn, they messed the rooms up!" he said sarcastically as he walked into a room. The rest of us were stunned in the hallway, not knowing who to go in with him.

"Are you coming, my mistress?" he said in a deep voice to Cuddy as he stuck his head out the room.

"I don't think it would be…" she started.

"If I room with Chase, he will die. If I room with Michelle, we will both die. So you will be an easier mess to clean up!"

With that last comment Cuddy got an 'Oh-No-You-Didn't-Just-Say-That' look and went in the room and closed the door. Then we heard her through the wall yelling at him. Me and Chase looked at each other and laughed.

"This weekend will be very interesting." He said as we walked into the room we were going to be sharing. Then we noticed only one bed.

"Yes, very interesting." I replied and put my bag on dresser.


	20. Chapter 17

I sat down on the bed and thought for a minute. Dad just so happened to choose a small bed for our room. Then I got up and looked around the wall that connected our room with dads, looking for anything that dad would be find interesting.

"What are you looking for?" Chase asked.

"I'm wondering if dad is plotting anything."

"Like what?"

"Like an evil spying escapade."

"I suspect that too." He said and helped me look around for _anything_ that dad could aid in dad's dadness. Then I heard Cuddy raise her voice again and followed where it was easier to hear her voice. In the closet I found a hole about the size of my fist in the corner that leads to the closet in their room. Apparently their closet door was open and I could hear everything going on in there.

"Chase! Come here!" I whispered. He came in the closet with me and we both sat on the ground near the hole listening to what they were saying.

"What the hell were you thinking rooming us together? I'm your boss! This is unprofessional!" Cuddy said loudly.

"But you never said you didn't want it!" dad retorted back.

"Not every human being has the lack of self-control as you!" she said and then she cussed under her breath.

"Ha! You _do _like me!" Then it was quiet for a while. Then I heard a noise and then a slap.

"What was that for? You know you wanted it! You've been so violent towards me lately!" I heard my dad say. I couldn't help but snicker a little because I imagined Cuddy's face when dad kissed her.

"What was that?" she asked.  
"Out!" I whispered and frantically got out of the closet and turned the T.V. on while Chase was close behind me and we both lay on the bed and pretended to try and find something interesting to watch. A few seconds later we heard pounding on the door.

"Put the bags in the closet and close its door!" I whispered to Chase as I walked to the door to answer it. He did so as I opened the door.

"So, Chase finally came out of the closet?" dad asked and I just rolled my eyes at him and let him inside. Cuddy followed closely.

"You gave them one bed too?" she asked dad in an almost mean tone.

"You're angry at me after they were spying on us?" dad said trying to get himself out of trouble.

"Yes I am, but I also know the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

"You're better than an apple." Chase whispered in my ear, and I could feel myself turn red. Apparently Cuddy heard too and turned to us. We both looked at the floor.

"You've spent too much with the House family!" she said to Chase with a laugh.

"What did I miss?" asked dad.

"Nothing!" all three of us said at the same time.

"Fine, then all I have to say is that you might be an apple, but I have a candy one!" dad said, smiling very big and looking at me. That made me turn even redder, and Cuddy looked like she wanted to break his nose, so I just tackled him onto Chase and my bed and Cuddy and I just started to wrestle him along with me, being careful not to hurt his leg (which was difficult for two people to do). Then the bed collapsed and we all just laughed really hard. Dad's laughing was the funniest because he got the wind knocked out of him because he had the two of us land on him. Then Cuddy kissed dad. I immediately go off of him and went to Chase. Then they just starting making out like me and Chase weren't there, so we just went to there room. I called the main desk about the broken bed and told them to ignore the couple on top of it and just put the new bed over them because they probably wouldn't even notice. Then I lay back on the bed.

"I swear I've never met anyone as blunt as dad is!" I laughed at myself.

"Want to make out?" Chase said with a half-joking, half-serious look on his face.

"Let's go!" I said and he basically jumped on top of me and off we went!


	21. Chapter 18

After a few minutes after we started, Chase and my phones went off at the same time. We apologized to each other and answered.

"I think I'm dating Cameron." Wilson texted me.

"Who's Cameron? And what do you mean by you _think _you're dating?" I replied quickly.

"The woman I brought to the talent show with me, she works at the hospital. And we're spending New Year's together and the way she asked me, it's just that I don't know if I should assume it's a date or just a friendly thing."

"Calm down! And why are you asking me for advice when dad knows her?"

"Okay, okay! And how do you know that House knows her besides just from the talent show?"

"Because dad knows anyone that those within a certain proximity to him would have an interest in."

"Are you going to give me advise or not?"

"Yes: **ask dad. **He actually knows her!"

"He won't answer his phone!"

"Tell him to stop making out with Cuddy and help you!"

"That might just work!" Then I didn't get a response for a while, so I figured he was making dad as angry as hell right now. Then Chase came back.

"Who was it?" he asked me.

"Wilson, he needed advise about a girl."

"What did you tell him?"

"To ask dad because he knows the girl."

"Are you serious? I just got of the phone with that girl and she was asking me the same about Wilson!"

"And you told her to call dad too?"

"Yes!"

"Haha dad will get pissed!"

Then put or phones on the dresser and continued our session. But of course, dad walked through the door not too much later.

"Why the _hell_ are you telling people to ask me for advice? I am in the middle of something very fun in the other room and I don't want to be interrupted again!" he almost yelled.

"Well, we knew you would do the same for us!" I said. Then he threw his phone at me really hard, he barely missed me and it hit the floor and broke.

"Okay, I give up!" he said and walked into the other room to be consoled by Cuddy.

"We can have a burial for it if you want." said Chase in a serious voice.

"You're next girly hair!" dad said rather harshly and Chase almost looked hurt.

"I rather like your girly hair." I said to make him feel better. Then he smiled at me and for the third time we started making out again.

When dad finally calmed down we went to look around the great city of New York until it was time to head to Time Square for New Years. I was amazed about the size of the city, since I've spent most of my time in smaller areas. I think dad and Chase had too much fun with my amazement because they teased me about being a small town girl the entire time, but I had fun teasing them back.

Then finally it was time to go to Time Square. It was so much fun being there, watching those big lights come down and right when the New Year struck, Chase grabbed me, leaned me backwards and gave me a very amazing kiss. _I'm glad I moved in with dad._ I thought.


	22. Chapter 19

We went back to the hotel after a while because we were exhausted from the trip.

"Good night. I hope you liked your New Years kiss!" dad texted me.

"How do you know it was my first?" I asked.

"I just a feeling."

"Well my feelings tell me that you gave Cuddy your best kiss tonight."

"You know, sometimes I think feelings are wrong!"

"Very funny. Good night daddy!" I texted then I turned my Sidekick on silent and curled up in bed. Not long after that Chase turned off the lights, lay down, and wrapped his arms around me.

We spent one more day in New York. We went spent most of our time just walking around, looking at stuff. That was the day I became really proud of Wilson.

"I kissed her last night." he texted me.

"Awww! Our little Wilson is growing up so fast!" I texted back.

"Shut up Mini-House!"

"Watch yourself little man!" I said and added a smiley after it. We constantly argued like this, it was like having an older brother and I took full advantage of it.  
While I was waiting for him to keep up with his side of the argument I told dad about Cameron and Wilson.

"I think that we should hold the weddings one day after the other!" he said.

"Why?"

"Because, that means three bachelor parties, which means three times the fun of it!"

"And why did marriage come up immediately?"

"I don't know."

"LIAR!"

Then he looked like he was about to tell me, then Cuddy came into hearing distance and stopped.

"Let's go in there!" she said referring to the dress shop.

"Because these are some really nice dresses."  
"They will also be expensive."

"So what? Michelle needs a prom dress!"

"Prom isn't until May! It's January!" dad retorted.

"Yes, but she might need advise on it, and no offense but I don't think you would do very well at that."

"I don't want to go dress shopping mommy!" dad said like an eight year old and pouted.

"Go look at the other stores then!"

"Good, because there's a fairly large music store over there!" dad said and limped very quickly there. Chase kissed me goodbye and then followed dad.

Surprisingly me and Cuddy got along pretty well and we had a lot of fun just trying on random dresses. I found one I really liked. It was Dr. Pepper can red, had a thing that tied around the back of my neck and had a very low v-neck.

I immediately texted dad to bring his money over here so he could buy it for me.

"Sorry, I left Wilson at home!" he responded.

"Shut up and get your lazy ass over here!" I texted back with a smiley face.

"Fine."

A few minutes later they were in the door and they saw me in that dress their jaws dropped.

"You look gorgeous!" Chase said and wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't look like a teenager anymore! I would have mistaken you for an adult!" dad said in shock and immediately paid for it while I went back to put my normal clothes on, and I had a huge smile on my face. I definitely wasn't expecting a compliment from dad.


	23. Chapter 20

After dad bought the dress, we went to the music store. It was HUGE! It had instruments, records, and anything I could think of that could remind me of music. I was still a little freaked out by dad's marriage comment so I was plotting a way to get even while we shopped around. There were so many possibilities!

We all looked around the store. Chase, Cuddy, and dad were looking at the CD's and I was looking at the drum stuff. Then suddenly I looked up and I saw another girl near me. She had a Cochlear implant too-the first time I've ever seen someone else with one outside in the hearing world. My jaw dropped and then she turned around and saw me. I decided to speak to her.

"Hi." I said, still a little shocked.

"Hi." She said back.

Then Chase called me, and I turned my head and my hair moved in a way that let her see my Cochlear. She tapped me on the shoulder and started signing to me, and we started having a conversation about having the Cochlears, being drummers, and we talked like we've been friends forever. Her name was Ruby and after a while we exchanged numbers-she had a Blackberry too-and would keep in touch. We were the first Deaf people we've ever met. My group and I had to go, so Ruby and I said our goodbyes.

We headed back to the hotels because Cuddy was tired and had a headache-but I wasn't disappointed, I had to tell Chase the plan I thought up-and boy would that plan freak dad out bad.


	24. Chapter 21

"Dad! Open up!" I said as I knocked on the door.

"What?" He said opening the door and sticking only his head out of it.

"Chase and I are going for a walk."

"Good, now leave me alone." He said in his usual tone and closed the door behind him.

After Chase and I were in the elevator I told him about my plan to get back at dad. He liked it and swore to not give it away. This was going to be great.

The whole group flew home that night since I had school. We all eventually fell back into our regular routines again. During the week we would work or go to school, then on the weekends we would all hang out.

One day my dad was sick, so he stayed home. One thing I know very well about dad is that when he gets sick, he gets bored. When he gets bored, he gets nosy. Naturally he heads for my room. Since I am at school, I can't stop him. When I get home, he gives me 'the look'.

"What did I do?" I ask. I know what I did; I just hope he doesn't know.

"What's this? He asks. I can tell he's trying to hide his real feelings as he holds up a pregnancy test. I was in deep shit this time.


	25. Chapter 22

"Oh God

"Oh God!" I said audibly. Suddenly Chase came walking in behind me carrying my jacket; I had left it in the car. He notices me and dad acting weirder than normal.

"What's going on?" he asks, and then he looks closer at dad. "Oh God!" he says, noticing the pregnancy test.

"Now that you both are here, we can get this settled." dad says, trying hard not to yell. "This is a plus sign," he says pointing to the little plus sign on the test. "This means that whoever peed on this is pregnant. If it is you, Chase will not be alive to meet his child. Is this test yours?" While he was talking, he made his way across the room towards me; both Chase and I looked at our feet the entire time. I was more afraid for Chase than me, he would just punish me. I had a feeling he would do a lot more to Chase.

"TELL ME!" dad yelled.

I ran out of the house trying not to cry. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't stop until I couldn't breathe and I collapsed in the grass under a huge tree and I took off my implant. Being able to have quiet whenever I wanted was a very great advantage to being Deaf. I lay there in the shade, thinking about how I was going to get this to work out alright. The next thing I remember is Chase standing over me waking me up. As I sat up he put my implant back on me and started talking to me.

"Surprisingly I was able to get our asses out of that one."

"How?" I asked.

"Cuddy came out of your dad's bedroom."

I made sure my implant was on right.

"Cuddy? You mean dad reproduced…AGAIN?"

"It seems that way."

Then I felt an evil smile grow on my face.

"It seems like revenge will be even better than I thought." I said as I stood up and went to Chase's car and told him my plan. One thing's for sure, I was never going to let dad forget this.

"Okay, we need to get balloons, Sharpie's, and anything baby related you can find." I told Chase on the way to the store.

"And where are you going to get all of the money for this?" he asked me.

"Look what dad 'left lying around'" I said, evil grinned, holding up a credit card with dad's name on it.

"And how are you going to use that without his I.D. or actually being your dad?

"With this." I flashed him my driver's license.

"Again, how is that going to work?"

"I know someone who works here, she just checks last names."

"Note to self: don't get on Michelle's bad side." He said laughing.

"Oh and another thing," I said before I forgot. "Those balloons I need aren't just any balloons."

"What?"

"They'll be used as balloons, but they won't be found where you find balloons."

He started to turn red when he realized what I was talking about.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Oh there's no way I'm buying them, you buy them since you're a guy. We'll need a hundred so have fun with your shopping and I'll handle the rest." Since we were at the store I got out of the car and left him there to calm down because I knew I would have to make it up to him later.


End file.
